With the economic development and the improvement of people's living standards, people are paying more and more attention to their own image and health, especially for women, the probability and frequency of using cosmetics is increasing. Eyelash brush, eyeliner, lip brush, etc. are commonly used cosmetics by women.
However, the use of the eyeliner pen currently available is often affected by temperature and instable air pressure, thereby affecting the discharge amount of the brush, and making the discharge of the brush unstable.
To this end, the present invention is hereby proposed.